The 1 ug ACTH test has been suggested to be more sensitive than the 250 ug test in the detection of adrenocortical insufficiency (AI). AI is a serious, commonly occurring disease in the HIV population. To assess the potential role of the 1 ug test in this population, the investigators will perform the 1 ug and the 250 ug ACTH tests, and the ITT in 200 HIV patients with and without suggestive symptoms of AI. They will then compare outcomes of the above tests, determining the incidence of AI in the HIV population, and determining the sensitivity and specificity of the 1 ug and 250 ug ACTH tests.